A Little Chat
by Marymel
Summary: Jim has a very important chat with Jackson. Mild spoilers for Dead In His Tracks.


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI or Finding Nemo.**

**I thought about how Brass might explain his departure to Jackson. I absolutely hate that he's leaving, and I wondered how he might tell Jackson. Of course, Jackson's the reason Brass knows how to smile, so he has to have a one-on-one conversation with him. Anyway, enough rambling! Hope you all enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Jackson Sanders sat in his car seat as his father Greg drove to the police station. He knew his Uncle Jim wanted to talk to him, and Jackson was always happy to see Jim. But Greg knew Jim had been through so much in the last year. Greg smiled as Jackson hummed a little song to himself and wondered why Jim wanted to see them.

When they arrived, Jackson happily greeted Officer Akers and Detective Crawford. Both men smiled at the innocent child, knowing he was a light in everyone's life. When they reached Jim's office, the detective was talking to Conrad. Both men smiled when the sweet little boy walked in.

"Papa Eckie!" Jackson called as he rushed in.

"Hey!" The sheriff said as he hugged his grandson. "How are you?"

"I good. I came to see Uncle Jim!"

The detective smiled sadly at the innocent little boy. "Well, I'm glad you're here, Jackson. I wanted to see you today."

Greg narrowed his brow in confusion as Conrad asked, "You sure about this?"

"Yeah," Jim said with a sigh. "How about you let us have a little chat?"

Conrad stood and let Jackson climb on Jim's lap. Greg wondered if Jim was all right. "You, uh...need anything?"

Jim smiled softly as Jackson got situated. "We'll be fine."

Conrad pulled Greg's arm and the two left the detective with the little boy.

Jackson smiled at Jim. "Uncle Jim, guess what? I got a doggie!"

"You did?"

"Uh-huh. Her name is Scruffy, an' she likes to sleep on my bed! I fink Cubby talks to her an' tells her it's okay."

Jim laughed softly. "Who's Cubby?"

"Oh, he's my bear. He alway help me when I have bad dreams, so I fink he helped Scruffy!"

"You may be right," Jim said with a soft laugh. Sighing softly, he said, "Can I talk to you, Jackson?"

"Yeah," Jackson said softly.

"Well...remember when I told you that I had a rough year and I lost someone I love?"

Jackson nodded. "You say you keep her in your heart."

"Yeah, I do. And I love her very much. And you know...I like being a cop."

"Daddy say you have a very impotant job, like Papa Eckie."

"Yeah," Jim said with a soft smile. "But...I think it's time for me to take some time off."

Jackson looked up at his Uncle Jim. "What does dat mean?"

"Well," Jim began with a sigh. "It means that I'm going to spend more time at home...and maybe...more time trying to help someone."

Jackson stuck his lip out. "But if you not here, who's gunna do your job?"

Jim smiled softly at Jackson's concern. "Well, they can find someone. I've recommended your Uncle Lou, you remember him?" Jackson nodded. "And I'm going to miss everyone very much. But I'm still going to be in Vegas."

"You are?"

"Yeah. And I've been spending some more time with Eli. His mom asked if he could stay with me sometimes when she has to work."

"Oh, dat's very nice," Jackson said. "Eli's a good friend of mine."

"Yeah?" Jim asked with a soft laugh. He could just imagine Warrick and Greg's sons as good friends.

"But won't you miss everybody here?"

"Of course! But I'm going to stay in Vegas, so you can come over and see me anytime. And if your daddy says it's okay, maybe we can go fishing with Eli sometime. You ever been fishing?"

"Nope. Do you find Nemo?"

Jim couldn't help but softly laugh. "We haven't found him yet. You like that movie?"

"Yeah," Jackson said with a smile. "Dat's my favorite! Nemo has a good daddy, an' I have da bestest!"

Jim smiled warmly. "You sure do, kiddo."

Jackson smiled, then looked at his uncle with wide eyes. "If you gunna stay here, does dat mean I can call you sometime?"

"Of course you can! Just because I won't be a cop here anymore doesn't mean I won't be around if you need me."

"Promise?"

Jim smiled warmly as tears came to his eyes. "I promise." He smiled as the sweet little boy wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "Oh, thank you."

Jackson kissed Jim's cheek. "Uncle Jim, I gunna miss you here."

"Well, I'm going to miss your daddy and mama and everyone. But I'll still be in Vegas, so they can come over and see me. And I am going to see you at Christmas and your birthday."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!" Jim's heart warmed as Jackson smiled. The detective knew Jackson was innocent and didn't know his mama was almost killed because of his daughter - he just loved his Uncle Jim.

"Will you come have Thanksgiving wif us too?"

"Sure! Your Uncle DB says he and Barbara will have a big party like they had last year. How bout that?"

"Dat will be great! I loved last year, cause Uncle Nicky came home! An' we had a lot of food. I fink he even gave some to Sam!"

"He did?" Jim said with a grin. He smiled wider as Jackson giggled. "Well, this year, you can bring some food home to your dog."

"Yeah! Daddy gave her some bacon dis morning, an' she ate it all up!"

Jim smiled warmly at the sweet, innocent boy. Knowing Jackson was safe and just loved all his extended family made Jim happy. Even if Ellie had done everything in her power to hurt him and nearly killed Morgan, Jim knew Jackson was innocent and just loved his family.

Jackson thought for a moment. "Uncle Jim, if you gunna stay in Vegas, does dat mean you can come over to my house for dinner?"

"I'd like that," Jim said honestly.

"Good, cause I like seeing you."

"Aw...I like seeing you too. And you remember when I said you're the reason I know how to smile?" Jackson nodded. "You are. You make me smile just by being you."

"Really?" Jackson asked with a grin.

"Really."

"Cool!" Jackson said with a wide smile.

Jim smiled as Jackson hugged him. "You are a good kid, Jackson. And I am so glad to be your uncle."

"I glad you my Uncle Jim. I sorry you not gunna be here, but I glad you gunna stay in Vegas. My nana an' papa live in California, an' dat's a long way away."

"Yeah. And I'm glad I'm staying here, too."

Greg softly smiled when he saw Jim and Jackson chatting. He hated what his colleague and friend had been through the past year, and knew Jackson made him happy. And Greg loved how Jackson always just knew how to make his family feel happy.

Jim looked up and smiled softly at Greg. "You know what, Jackson? I've got to talk to your daddy and aunts and uncles, but we'll talk later, okay?"

"Yeah! An' you can come over an' meet Scruffy later!"

"I'd like that," Jim said with a warm smile.

Greg smiled softly. "I just got a text from Russell. He's called a family meeting."

"I know," Jim said with a thoughtful smile. He smiled at Jackson and said, "Let me talk to them. You want to come?"

"Okay," Jackson agreed.

Greg and Jim smiled as the little boy hugged the detective. Jackson rushed into Greg's arms. "You want to come to the family meeting?" Greg asked. Jackson smiled and nodded.

Jim stood and cleared his throat. "I'll meet you at Russell's office. Let me tell your dad what we talked about, okay Jackson?"

"Okay."

"Are you...you okay?" Greg asked his friend.

Jim smiled softly. As much as he would miss the job, he'd miss the friends on the force and the CSIs more. Knowing Jackson was innocent and was growing up to be a loving, happy child made Jim realize he made a difference. And Jim knew Greg and the others were great criminalists, and they would be just fine.

Smiling at the young father, Jim said, "Yeah. And this guy..." Jim patted Jackson's back. "...is a great kid with a great dad."

"He's got a great uncle, too," Greg said with a soft smile.

"Yep!" Jackson agreed.

Jim smiled, knowing they'd be just fine and ready to start the next chapter in his own life. "Yeah," he said as they walked to Russell's office. "We're a great family."

**The End.**


End file.
